Just call me Dudley
by TheGreyPrince
Summary: When Petunia and Vernon son Dudley dies at 2yrs old, Harry appears on their doorstep like a miracle, a second chance. He is given everything he desires and when his 11th birthday comes will he leave his family. Independent/Grey Harry-full potential Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing. Neither do I own Friends  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know.  
**Focus: **Harry  
**Feedback:**Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… OK well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **When Petunia and Vernon son Dudley dies at 2yrs old, Harry appears on their doorstep like a miracle, a second chance. He is given everything he desires and when his 14th birthday comes will he leave his family.

**Just call me Dudley**

"Are you sure about this Petunia?" asked Mr Dudley, not altogether convinced about his wife's idea. After all she wasn't in a correct state of mind, not after- the incident.

"This is the only way they won't take him away from us" she repeated as she pushed Harry's pram as the queue moved forward.

"But running away! What about my job?" he demanded gruffly.

"Oh you'll find another one" she muttered as she fussed with Harry's blanket.

"But what if," he leaned in closer so that the other people in the line couldn't hear. "If they try taking him away from us- what if he gets interested in all that stuff?"

Petunia turned to look at her husband, clearly exasperated by his behavior. "That's why we're moving. We'll teach him all that…. _Stuff _so that when it comes around then he'll still want to stay with us".

Still adamant in his refusal to avoid _that stuff, _he tried again, "Why couldn't we just teach him to detest it?"

Struggling to remain unflustered at her husbands' protests she turned back to Harry and ran a hand through his almost non existent hair. She was never one to really get angry anway. "Because- those people will tell him all the good stuff about it- just like they did to Lily, and she turned and ran away without a backwards glance".

"But you hate that stuff" he said as he walked forward in the queue, after all the only reason he new about the stuff was because she had told him how much she detested it.

She looked at Harry, then at her husband, and back at Harry "Well our little boy needs it doesn't he".

"Fine" relented Vernon, after all he was already half way there, there was no need to protest now. Besides he wanted to do whatever it took to put a smile back on her face, the days after the incident occurred she had done nothing but sit in bed crying and there was no way he was going back. Besides he was now their little boy, their only little boy. "What our little boy wants, he gets" he said aloud.

"That's right" she nodded happily "isn't it sweetums" she cooed at Harry. Harry giggled and blew raspberries.

"A clean break huh," he said as he handed over their passports to the assistant.

"One way- no return" they asked.

"Oh yes- this is a clean break" said Vernon again.

"Well I hope you and your family find what you're looking for", they smiled genuinely.

"We will, we will" chorused Vernon and he ushered his wife and son onto the plane.

13 years later the Dursley's had everything they ever wanted, and some things they didn't even know they had. Mr Dursley who had come here with nothing, had worked his way up from sucking up to the boss, to becoming a director in a construction company. He had lost some of the beefy fat that he had years prior, due to working hands-on for the construction company, but he still sported the large moustache. Mrs Dursely was still thin and blonde, with more neck than normal, but she lost the cold unfeeling look that had been her trademark, and now spent all her time being the idea Stepford wife and mother.

"Morning Harry," whistled Mr Dursely as he helped himself to a cup of coffee. He had found himself addicted to the brew within a few weeks here.

"Morning uncle," said Harry cheerfully as he woofed down his bacon. He was a growing boy after all, and aunt Petunia always encouraged him to become like his uncle, but looking across at his uncle's still rather large frame, Harry decided that he didn't want to become that big.

"How are your classes going?" asked Mr Dursely as he turned over the paper. _Your classes_ referred to magical related subjects.

"Fine, Rothen's teaching me advanced stuff".

"Good good, I knew we were paying all that money for a reason."

"Oh Vernon, honestly," giggled Mrs Dursely, as she sat primly around the table. Kario the house elf was busy serving the rest of the breakfast, while Mrs Dursely checked her reflection in a spoon. Perfect. "Harry got another star for his science work again".

"You did?" Mr Dursely peered over the newspaper he was reading, "I'd say that'll earn you another present".

Harry blushed as he was accustomed to do every time he was given anything. "So what do you want? You're too young for a car just yet."

"How about one of those mobile phone things, there's a new one out now," said Mrs Dursely, who recalled seeing their neighbour's son with one.

"Yes, yes I'll get one right away. You finished organising Harry's birthday party yet?".

"It's all taken care of. Remember Harry has a soccer game tonight".

"I remember" said Mr Dursely as he stood. As he had also remembered Harry first piano recital (which in all truth didn't go that well), his first softball game, his first track race, his first science fair, his first art fair. Harry had been privileged to partake in every extracurricular activity possible. He went to a private middle school run by Rothen. Rothen was a wizard who taught both magical and non-magical subjects. And yet Mr Dursely also made Harry attend muggle (non-magical) youth clubs. Coincidentally the youth club Harry attended had also been the one where his boss's son went- and they had become good friends. Harry rarely thought about his long since deceased cousin and what life would had been like if had still been alive, it was a sore subjects for his aunt and uncle and he did his best not to add any unneeded stress.

It had taken Mr. Dursely's a long time to find the school, and it cost a truckload, but he guessed if Harry had to learn about both magic and muggle things, then it was worth it. Harry was barely 9 when he first started to display uncontrollable magical abilities, after coping as best as they could alone. The Dursely's had to seek help, they upturned there lives, moving to a magical neighborhood in a quiet suburban area. They brought books on magical America, filled out all forms and enquires needed to adapt their lifestyle for a magical boy. Then they found Rothen who created PTA meetings on how best to support Harry, and where they could get tutors that catered for both magical and muggle knowledge.

Vernon glanced at his watch "I must be going," he kissed his wife and ruffled Harry's hair "have a good day; I'll see you at the game".

"Bye dear" said Mrs. Dursely and she waved goodbye.

"So what are you doing today?" asked Harry.

"Shopping, you need new clothes, and some of the upholstery needs redoing" Harry glanced around the room, it looked like an ad from a home magazine, everything was sparking new. Mrs Dursely ran a tight ship; it was fortunate that they had house elves or Mrs Dursely may not have had enough time to spy on neighbour, go to all her gossiping groups and spend money.

"Do you want me to come?"

Her face softened into a look of adoration "no no, don't you need to practice for your game"

"No that's later. I could go over to Rothen's there's bound to be someone there"

"Are _they_ coming to the game?" she asked as she flipped one perfectly manicured hand through her daily planner.

"Yes, and I told them no funny stuff"

"Good, good people can be funny about these things" she responded and closed her book.

"I know" Harry stood "I'll use the fireplace"

"Ok" she waved him away. When he had left she looked at the letter she had carefully concealed under her napkin, he was 14 in 1 day, and he would be leaving them soon. But not without a fight, Harry was theirs and no one would be taking Harry away from them. Especially not with all Harry had given them, a house slave- she meant elf, two social networks, two different places to shop (one muggle one magical), and all the things that Harry would be able to do when he had magic- the possibilities. Of course she had come to love Harry after all these years, but she still saw the benefits of having _his sort_ for company. Not a day went by when she was not grateful that he had been on there front step in their time of distress. But as grateful as she was, she was not stupid she would not let that old man take him.

"Rothen" greeted Harry as he stepped out of the fireplace. "Is anyone here?"

Rothen raised an eyebrow "not as much as a greeting"

"Sorry" said Harry half-heartedly and he looked around.

"Backroom" Rothen sighed, as he wondered why he taught kids magic for a measly wage and them taking over his house. He looked around the room at all the smiling faces in the photgraph and remembered.

"Hey" called out Harry as he stepped into the room.

"Didn't think you'd come, thought you'd be to busy with the game" said Rio.

"What and miss this witty conversation?"

Rio smirked. Rio was an untypical introvert he wasn't shy, he didn't get nervous or apprehensive in crowds, in fact the only thing that made him an introvert was his tendency to be alone and to sit quietly for long lengths of period daydreaming. Rio was also a sports fanatic. The first time Harry met him was in middle school, Rio had been asked to be the captain of the quidditch team and Harry had wanted to tryout for it. Rio had treated everyone with cool disregard and this frightened and angered a lot of people- but not Harry. Harry was drawn to this enigma of a person, and understood the transformation he made when he was in the air. In the air, Rio became likeable; he became human which was why it was often that the only people who liked him were on the quidditch team.

"So where's Sorryea?"

Rio shrugged.

"My you're feeling friendly today" Harry commented as he sat down besides him. Rio turned a page in his book and Harry sighed.

Even after all this time coaxing Rio into a conversation was most often not worth the effort. Rio talked when he wanted to, and that was that. Many people wondered how they became friends, and in truth the best thing about there friendship was that it happened so naturally and gradually that it just _was_- it was like a fact of life. Harry and Rio were friends, there was really no logical explanation for it. Somethings just worked for a reason and the more you tried to understand and explain it the more you rationalized that it shouldn't work, but it did, because it just was- _nature_.

Harry wasn't by any means the exact opposite of Rio, but to a neutral observer he was. Rio was emotional stunted, Harry was emotional. Not that he cried too much, or wore his heart on his sleeve or anything, no Harry just tended to make his emotions rule his life- in fact he was more impulsive than anything else. If someone upset one of Harry's friends his first reaction was to go and sort them out. Sorryea called it a heroic complex. Rio called it stupidity. So Harry didn't make plans, Rio did, Harry preferred to leap and then look, Rio looked calculated and then leaped. Opposites- but not quite. Both were self-confident, sometimes arrogant, both were good at sports and duelling, and both had the same weakness. Sorryea.

Sorryea was a childhood friend of Rio's, and by friend she was the girl that annoyed Rio the most by always asking him questions. From what Rio told him in one of his rare talkative moments, she was the first one to show an interest. After Rio's mother and father left (merlin knows where), Rio lived with his grandfather a cold, cruel man who saw Rio as a money bank. Rio had been pitched as the youngest ever person to play with a national quidditch team. He had been on the cover of all types of sports magazines since he was 5. His only relief came from his older brother Kai who worked as an unspeakable. Kai used to be like Rio- quidditch gifted but as soon as he graduated he left and began training, much to the dislike of his grandfather. Rio spent as much time as possible as his brother's place and Kai had been petitioning for years for Rio to live with him. But his grandfather had money and friends in high place and so the least Kai could offer was a room whenever Rio could get away.

Anyway Sorryea lived next door, and by next door Harry meant the nearest person's land next to their estate. The motivation for pushing them together was in Rio's grandfathers eyes a merger of wealth, and in Sorryea's parents eyes a little friend to play with. Sorreya was a typical girl, bubbly and giggly with a warm heart and a bigger smile. Which was why it was always a mystery how she always got into trouble. Trouble always followed her no matter where she went, which was why she was fortunate that she had two manly best friends by her side. Of course when Harry told her that she'd laughed and Harry couldn't even bring him self to be angry, she was his kryptonite.

So that was the three of them, a rather odd mix like oil, water and vinegar an unorthodox if not deadly combination but somehow it made sense. Beside if there was one thing they all had in common it was high PE. Parental expectation. The need for getting seemingly effortless above average grades, while presenting themselves as sociable. It was hard work and the masks they often wore needed renewal in each others presence.

"Guys" said Sorryea as she bounced into the room "our letters will be coming any day now and then we'll be in High school" at the lack of a response she frowned and then beamed "I bet you guys are looking forward to the quidditch team"

Rio turned over a page and ignored her. Harry took pity "sure we are"

She beamed again "I can't wait to find out our classes, do you think we'll be in the same homeroom"

"Merlin I hope not" said Rio

"Aah so you can speak" she said "but we still on tomorrow for shopping- we have to get all our books and robes and PMA"

Rio rolled his eyes and turned to Harry "is your aunt coming"

Harry shook his head "I hope not, but she'll probably end up coming"

"No way, she'll be to busy sorting out your party"

Harry cheered up immensely at Sorryea words "your right. Is your brother flying us there?"

Rio shrugged "no, we'll have to get the bus"

"Guys this may be the last time we get the bus, after we pass the flying test at school we'll be able to fly our broomsticks"

"Yeah but only with the safety on" The safety was basically auto pilot mode which took control of the broom if it felt that you were going to fast or flying too dangerously. Only after 2 years experience could you get if of, granted you didn't get stopped and ticketed.

"As far as I see it, that's the best part about school"

"Rio" scolded Sorryea and then turned to Harry "so this games of yours…."

**Chapter 2**

Harry, Rio and Sorryea had met early and rode the bus to the Magical Mall. It was a 5 story complex that looked like a warehouse to any muggle but a piece of glorious architecture to a magical being.

"Ok the letter says" said Sorryea as she unfolded the piece of paper:

"_3 sets of plan black robes, one pointed black hat, 2 pairs of protective black gloves (dragon hide and snake skin), 1 winter black cloak, 1 multi-purpose jump suit. Quidditch gear will be provided on the acceptance to a team._

_Books include, standard books of spells, history of magic, magical theory, a beginners guide to transfiguration, one thousand herbs and fungi, magical drafts and potions, fantastic beast and where to find them, dark forces, 101 ancient and unspeakable languages and muggle and life skills._

_1 wand, I cauldron, 1 set glass phials, 1 telescope, 1 brass scale, 1 magical PMA (personal magical assistant) – please note that only the basic PMA will work on the grounds so don't buy any expensive or fancy looking brand. _

_Please also remember it is only worth buying a broom once you past the test or get accepted to the team"_

"Is that all" asked Rio dryly.

Sorryea nodded and pulled the boys into the nearest shop.

By the time Harry got home from shopping he had to get ready for his party. The entire muggle soccer team would be coming and some of Rothern's students (those that would be going to the same school as Harry). His aunt had got custom clothing made for Harry and the house had been thoroughly cleaned by the elves.

"Harry Harry" called Petunia "your guests are arriving"

Harry grumbled and fussed with the tie that he had been ordered to wear as he climbed down the stairs. The soccer team was the first to come and the first to leave which Harry didn't blame them, they couldn't floo home but had miles to drive from the secluded and magical neighbourhood Harry lived in. "They were interesting" said Sorryea and that summed up the event.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing.  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know.  
**Focus: **Harry  
**Feedback:**Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… OK well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **When Petunia and Vernon son Dudley dies at 2yrs old, Harry appears on their doorstep like a miracle, a second chance. He is given everything he desires and when his 11th birthday comes will he leave his family.

**Just call me Dudley**

**The Fight for Freedom**

Harry's last month with the Dursely was really tense and awkward. They kept looking over their shoulder every second as if they thought someone was after them. They insisted on Harry having Rio or Sorryea accompany him everywhere and kept calling him on the phone. They did of course try to set a curfew but Harry refused and so they just gave him extra money for his phone so there was no excuse for him not to call. The only other time Harry remembered them being this shifty was right before his 11th birthday. He had practically spent the week leading up to it in solitary confinement.

The day before his voyage to school he had Rio and Sorryea over for a sleepover. All their parents were downstairs sorting out the arrangements for tomorrow, of course Rio grandfather couldn't make it so Rio's older brother came.

"One more day, one more day" sang Sorryea as she brushed her long black- brown hair.

Rio rolled his eyes and flipped over quidditch limited. All was quiet when a scream ripped through the house. Harry's heart froze as he recognised his aunt's voice. Together the three friends ran downstairs and were confronted with Mrs Dursely being restrained by Sorryea's mother.

"What is this?" asked Kai, Rio brother who had picked up the piece of paper Mrs Dursely had dropped.

"His trying to take my baby away" sobbed Mrs Dursely.

Kai raised a brow and then opened the letter "just how many of these do you have" he asked as he passed the letter over to Sorryea's father.

"The ones we didn't burn, about a barrel full, they keep appearing in the letterbox, in the windows, even the toaster" said Mr Dursely. "He tried this back when Harry was turning 11, but we managed to avoid most of it. We setup an appeal with Wizegmot and they agreed that since we are his guardians we get too decide."

Harry narrowed his eyes trying to follow the conversation "What exactly is going on?". His Uncle who was now in possession of the letter passed it to Harry. Sorryea and Rio read over his shoulder "who is this Dumbledore?" he asked once they'd finshed.

Mrs Dursely sobbed harder and Sorryea saw her mother wince at the soggy stain on her impeccable white suit.

"It's a complicated story" grunted Vernon and he moved to the bar to get himself and his wife a drink. Once she had calmed down and the kids had settled by the fireplace Vernon began to tell the story.

"Dumbledore's the head of the school your parents went to, he said you've been on the list every since you've been born and that you were all but blood bound to go there once you'd turned 11".

Petunia took a sip of her drink and picked up the story "He wants you to go there, go to the place where they couldn't protect Lily from that man".

"You mean the one who killed my birth parents" asked Harry.

Petunia nodded weakly.

"I won't go" he said sharply and the hope in Petunia eyes glowed.

"He'll come here then. We thought he'd given up when we won the court battle years ago, but his back this time and we don't know what to do" she shook her head, "He'll take you away the same way he took Lily away".

Harry moved over and touched her leg "I won't go".

"But you don't understand, he'll find a way to make you go. He'll tell you how lily and I weren't the best of friends, and I know that we weren't but I was jealous. I was jealous that she had powers and I didn't and that our parents were so proud of her and not me" old bitterness crept in "but I've done everything for you and he'll turn you against us- muggle borns".

Harry's eyes steeled "He won't, I promise Aunt I won't go" he turned to Sorryea parents "he can't force me can he, I've already accepted that I want to go to school here he can't change that".

"No he cannot" agreed Sorryea father "but just in case I'll do some research".

Harry nodded thanks "see it'll be ok" he said softly to his aunt.

She nodded and Vernon was by her side "I think I'll take her up" he helped her stand and walk out the room.

"What's this about a man who killed your parents" asked Kai.

"Yeah some dark wizard called Voldemort came to my house and tried to kill me" Harry shrugged "who knows why?".

"That's terrible, and this wizards dead now".

"I guess".

"Well I think we'll keep an eye on the situation in London just in case, I'll call some people" said Kai an unspeakable.

"But I think its best if you guys go to bed" said Sorryea mother. "And no sneaking into the boy's room to talk, I want you to sleep".

"Fine, night mum, dad, Kai"

"Night" said Harry. Rio nodded and walked out the room.

"Poor Petunia" said Sorryea "she thought they'd take you away, been living with that fear for years, I guess it explain why she always throws you birthday parties as if its her last with you"

"But it might" said Rio

"Oh no your brother will sort it and everything will work out" she smiled "you'll see"

Harry shook his head a glint of a smile appearing "how one of you can be so pessimistic and the other optimistic and still stay in the same room amazes me"

"Rio loves me that's why" said Sorryea as she went to hug him. Rio remained limp but didn't push her off.

"Ah that is so sweet" teased Harry "so he does have a heart"

Detaching Sorryea from himself, Rio turned to Harry "you have 5 seconds"

Harry was wise enough to sprint down the hallway before Rio gave chase.

A wearily eyed Harry tumbled out of bed the next morning. He pulled on his jeans and followed Rio and Sorryea who were both fully awake.

"Did you recheck you things" asked his aunt "maybe I should check them".

"No we did it last night" Harry yawned.

"Oh ok" she nodded "well" she stood clenching her first "lets get going" she took the first hand of floo powder and stepped into the fire place.

When they had tumbled to the other side they were in a big bus depo. The boys placed their luggage onto a trolley and wheeled to the furthest stop. "Tickets" said the man at the gate. The parent's held out the tickets "all new first years good luck" he said and pushed them through the magical barriers. As soon as they went through they were confronted by a lot of wizards in robes. There were several lines of busses, from different school around the continent, fortunately Harry was in the first stop and would get one of the best seats. The walked there way through the crowd to find their own school bus _Destinary Academy of Magical Learning._ Next to them were, as they would find out, long time rival _Blackwell High school of Intellect. _

As they approached they saw some people from their school and Blackwell high drawing wands. "Halt" called out Kai and he stepped between them "magic by underage wizards is illegal and can lead to expulsion. Now get on you bus" he order. There was a moment before both groups complied. "The old rivalry is back on" sighed Kai "try not to get involved"

Sorryea nodded and then hugged her parents "bye, I'll owl you as soon as I can"

Rio" called Kai "please try and have some fun- and don't get into to much trouble" he held out his hand and Rio clasped it. "Take care little brother" grinned Kai and he ruffled his hair, Rio glared dangerously.

"Aunt I can't breathe" said Harry as he finally got out from her tight grasp.

"Sorry please just be careful and don't get into trouble".

"I will, I do love you, you know that".

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because she hugged him again.

"All aboard for the Destinary express" called the driver

"I have to go now" Harry said softly and gave his uncle a manly hug "don't worry so much" said Harry as he got on the bus, the door closing behind him.

The bus was of course charmed and featured a set of tables, booths, lockers and dividers- all on the first floor. Harry suspected there was a party going on up stairs with the amount of noise coming from there.

The trio made their way to the back of the bus and settled in a booth. The bus began to take off into the sky and there was a jeer from the occupants.

"You ok" asked Sorreya to the boy nearest to them.

They boy looked up, his long bangs falling over his eyes "yeah, just left my best friend at home, his a year younger than me".

"Oh I'm sorry. These are my best friends, Harry and Rio, my name Sorreya".

"Names Tom".

"Are you a muggle born?"

"Half-blood" he clarified "dad's a wizard mums a muggle born. My dad plays on the Amard Warriors".

Sorryea groaned "another quidditch player. At least you'll get on with these two" she stood "I'm going to look from somebody with a little less testosterone".

Rio looked up from his music and watched her leave "where she going?".

"To find some female friends".

He nodded but watched her as she spoke to people. "You worried" asked Harry

Rio didn't answer.

"She'll be fine" said Harry. Rio nodded this time but still watched her.

"So you play quidditch then?" asked Harry giving up on Rio, he was obviously in one of his moods.

"Yeah" said the boy.

"What position?

"Chaser".

"You?"

"Seeker, Rio's a chaser- his fast, aggressive and precise".

Tom looked over at Rio who was giving out no friendly vibes "I can see that".

"Ah he'll warm up to you".

Rio snorted. "See" said Harry "that was a response".

"Shut it" snapped Rio and Harry laughed. Through the course of the journey Harry had met a range of people who wandered over. They had started a big debate on quidditch teams and then moved over to subjects and student clubs and groups.

"I don't get it" said one guy "why do you hang around her" he indicated to Sorryea "she doesn't seem to like quidditch much and plus she a bit crazy"

Rio's eyes narrowed into slits and Harry quickly jumped in "she does like quidditch but everyone has their limits".

"Whatever, I'm just saying you guys came on the bus altogether and then she walks around like she owns the place, he" he pointed a finger towards Rio "acts like his too good to talk to any of us and then you I can't figure out".

"Maybe" drawled Rio "it's because you lack the brain cells to do so".

That was Rio when he spoke he was precise and deadly.

"What did you say?" growled the boy.

"You heard me" said Rio in a bored expression.

The boy pulled out his wand "I'll teach you to respect me".

"I doubt that" said Rio and a spark of light narrowly missed his head.

"Hey" said Harry and he stood "I dare you to try that again" there must have been something in his eyes because the boy put down his wand. "No we're cool but you and I" he said to Rio "are just getting started. You could do better than him".

"No I don't think so" said Harry "But I'll tell you something you something if you ever aim a wand at my friend again and you'll see what I'm made of".

"You guys are such losers" said the boy and he and his friend took off.

Sorryea moved over "we're not even in school yet and we've made enemies. I guess that means there's more time to make up- we have 5 years right"

"Not going to happen" said Rio and he moved over so she could sit comfortably in the booth.

"You never know"

"Some how" began Harry "I think that he'll be the first of many".

The lower floor of the bus already seemed divided with 7 people on Harry's side and 10 on the boys. Harry knew that the war of High school had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing. Neither do I own Friends  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know.  
**Focus: **Harry  
**Feedback:**Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… OK well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **When Petunia and Vernon son Dudley dies at 2yrs old, Harry appears on their doorstep like a miracle, a second chance. He is given everything he desires and when his 14th birthday comes will he leave his family.

**Just call me Dudley**

**The War of High School**

The bus pulled up into a big mountainous area. A loud voice echoed through the bus "leave all luggage on the bus and exit quickly and quietly". Of course this launched the bus into pandemonium and people scrambled of the bus in a near stampede. Sorryea shivered in the cold night air as teachers lead them through a cavern. Ancient torch lights lit the way as first years tumbled down the path. Harry had seen the older years taking a different route on broomsticks. The path opened to a big stone wall, and the teacher tapped her wand on the wall and drew an archway. Slowly the wall began to melt and clear. They walked up some stone staircases and Harry caught his first glance at the building he would call home.

"Welcome first years" said Professor Kalahan when everyone had entered the room. "I am the first year's coordinator, you will accompany me to the first year's quarters where I shall explain the school to you, and then you shall enter the start of term feast, quickly, and quietly from the back. I shall not have you embarrass me." He nodded sharply and led them across the black marble floor to an archway "First years dormitory, he commanded and the archway flashed white and flamed before he ushered everyone in "come along, don't let the fire get cold". It was a daunting experience having to step into the fire.

"Boys dormitory is to the left and girls to the right" He indicated "come along find somewhere to sit" he ordered and they scrabbled to find a seat in the big common room. "As you know we do not have houses here, we find that to restrictive and that it breeds to much in house rivalry. As first years you are considered novices to the art of magic and to the magical world. Therefore all upper levels of the school are entirely of limits unless you join a society or have permission by a member of staff. As you know while at this school you earn points for the school and also lose them, at the end of the years the school with the most points is award a cup. As you may be aware we have been runner up to Blackwell High for 5 years" he sniffed indignantly "I hope each of you will be a credit to the school".

"While we do not have houses we do have disciplines. You can choose any discipline you want to, when ever you want to, of course the earlier the better. The major disciplines are: Alchemy, Healing, Warrior (DADA), Spell writing, History and Regulations and General studies. Those who study alchemy wear purple robes, healing- blue, warrior- black (with gold trimmings), spell writing- white, history and regulations- grey and general studies- green"

Harry noted he wore a purple robe. Unlike his robe which was plain and made out of cheap material Professor Kalahan's seemed to be made of quality material.

"That time is on hand, we must leave now" he ordered "straighten up and fix your robes" he ordered "form a line and do be quiet" he hissed and led them to their doom.

_**Part 2**_

Harry, Rio and Sorryea were running late the next morning and missed the fire to the breakfast hall and had to wait 15 minutes till the next one. Patrolling the hallways were spirits, who walked up and down in straight line movements. At first everyone tried to avoid them but they soon learned that the sprits were intangible creatures. When walking through them you felt cold and slimy until they passed by, most people still tried to avoid them.

First thing on a Monday they had charms. The teacher was an eccentric old man who told them to keep their books in their bags and start waving their wands. His motto was feel the magic and they spent an hour making multi-coloured sparkles trail out of their wand. Rio was not impressed and spent the lesson enclosed behind a shield. According to their PMA they had history of magic next and they hurried along to the next classroom. The teacher walked up and down the tiny classroom and kept smacking his book on the table making everyone jump in alarm. The lesson ended in a pop quiz and everyone got extra homework. Astrology and Herbology were two lessons that also didn't involve wands and was something Harry detested. Potions was a subject that Harry was fairly good at. Tranfigurations and DADA were spent learning theory and then practicing, an announcement for the duelling club was launched and all three signed up. Ancient languages and muggle life skills were on a Friday and while the latter was easy, ancient languages appeared to be the most complex subject so far. No one could understand a word the teacher said and the class was filled with silence. Soon it was the end of the week and the first flying test.

"About time" said Rio as he lounged on a sofa in the common room "I'm trying out for the quidditch team".

"Yeah I heard the team captains will be recruiting from today" Harry said "you going to join" he asked Sorryea.

"No way, that's your thing besides if I'm going against you two there really is no point".

"True" smirked Rio.

"Shall we go? I wanna get a good broom" said Sorryea.

"Lead the way".

At exactly eleven that morning, Harry, Rio and Sorryea and the other novices were standing in the field for their first flying test. It was good weather conditions for flying and Harry was sure it would be a piece of cake. The large number of students was split into several groups and a teacher led them away.

"Ok on your brooms then" barked the teacher "up up" he growled.

"Take it easy professor" said a young handsome man. He was followed by a large team of people and they all wore quidditch gear.

"What you doing out?" said the teacher.

"Recruiting, anyone good here".

"We're about to find out. Up up get on your brooms"

Harry held out his hand and his broom leapt up into it.

"Now I want you to fly around the track" he pointed to the glowing trail in the sky

"Is that all" said Rio and while Harry hissed at him he was thinking the same thing.

The teachers eyes narrowed at Rio and he walked over "you wouldn't happen to be related to Kai would you" he asked.

"His my brother".

"Aah one of the greatest fliers I'd ever seen- pure natural talent".

"Well I'm better" replied Rio without a hint of arrogance.

"Really, really well we shall see"

A cough came from the back of the group and Braine the boy that they had fought on the bus stepped forward "Not better than me and my friends".

The captain of the quidditch team looked between them and beckoned the teacher over. They talked in hushed silence.

"Ok" said the teacher "it has been proposed that you both create a quidditch team and we'll hold a midnight match".

Braine paled "at night".

Rio smirked "I'm sure we can get them to bring out a gigantic nightlight if you need it".

"Ok boys save it for the field- you can use this lesson to pick members- I'll discuss is with the dean and then we have a match".

As the teacher turned back to the lesson, Harry, Rio and Sorryea walked over to the benches to watch over the tryouts.

"Rio" said Sorryea "what we're you thinking?"

Rio shrugged and Sorryea huffed.

"We need you on the team" he said and she rolled her eyes. "Sora" he said.

She sighed "of course".

"Well that's three people" said Rio as his eyes skimmed over the crowd.

"What about Tom?" asked Harry.

"Tom?"

"The bus? Dad's a quidditch player- no- I really don't know why I bother. Just wait here I'll be back" Harry climbed down the stairs and made his way over to a group, he exchanged a few words with a boy and then they walked over.

"So you need a team?" asked Tom

"Yeah".

"For a midnight game in front of everyone, well that is one way to get attention. I'm in" said Tom.

"So we've got 3 chasers, 1 seeker, no beaters or keeper" calculated Harry "well I think there's only one thing to do. Go hunting".

"That was so lame" said Sorryea as Rio shook his head and Tom hid a smile.

Tonight the war would start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing. Neither do I own Friends  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know.  
**Focus: **Harry  
**Feedback:**Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… OK well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **When Petunia and Vernon son Dudley dies at 2yrs old, Harry appears on their doorstep like a miracle, a second chance. He is given everything he desires and when his 14th birthday comes will he leave his family.

**Just call me Dudley**

_**United and then Divided**_

Sorryea, Tom and Rio worked effectively as they practiced in one of the quidditch pitches, and though the keeper (Mary) was hard pressed to catch any of their goals she was an effective mover. Both the beaters (Logan and Urik) were also an effective member of the team but Rio was constantly glaring at them.

"Time" said Harry as he flew down the pitch "Rio" he called "stop glaring at our beaters there just doing their job".

"I know" said Rio finally.

"Look it wasn't your fault that Sorryea fell of-".

"I know" said Rio again.

"You asked her to be on the team and Braine and his gang aren't going to take it easy on her so you may as well get use to her flying again. I'll watch her if it helps".

"You'll keep your eye on the snitch and I'll just have to get over it".

"Are we going back up" called out Sorryea "I want to try the reverse loop again I think I'm a bit off".

"Everybody up" commanded Harry.

Later that evening the newly formed team was on the quidditch pitch waiting for their name.

"I feel sick" said Sorryea quietly "I don't think I was made for the limelight".

"Course you were" said Harry.

"Maybe a little pep talk will boast my confidence" she said slyly to Rio.

Rio glared "I don't think so".

"Come on its customary" added Harry.

"Look I don't care what you have to do, even if it involves dancing naked, singing I don't care as long as we win, so do a little prayer or whatever to get all your nerves out and remember I don't lose".

"But what if?" began one of the beaters.

"I said I don't lose, as in ever, and as part of my team you don't lose _ever_".

"Ever?" he echoed.

"Never," repeated Rio who was leaning against the wall in a relaxed manner "in my mind we've already won".

The rest of the team looked at him with a mix of awe and confusion.

Harry laughed "I wish I was like him".

"Now that must be a first" said Sorryea as the walked to the field and began chanting we will win over and over again.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing myself".

"Ha well he did say whatever goes".

"Captains shake hands" said the referee. Rio and Braine hardly touched before they mounted their brooms. The pitch was illuminated with artificial daylight but it could not distract from the cold night chill. "I want a nice clean game" he said and blew the whistle. The balls were released and the game was on.

"_And the quaffle is taken up by team Rio_" began the announcer.

"Team Rio" called out Harry in amusement. Rio sailed passed him throwing the quaffle to Tom "I dunno I kinda like it".

"You would," Harry snorted as he watched Rio fly off.

"_A goal for team Rio. Team Braine got the quaffle and OUCH that must hurt Rio's beater just knocked the quaffle- and oh Sorryea's got the quaffle- look at her fly and she passes it to Rio before dividing out of a collision with the rival chaser. For those of you who don't know Rio is the brother of Kai- the legendary seeker of our beloved school who caught the snitch under 5 minutes of the start of the game- and oh team Braine has scored!!"_

Harry sighed and tuned out the announcer. It was cold and Harry thought that they would have used heating charms but they hadn't. The game was pretty fast moving and the other team were aggressive not as fast or precise but aggressive. It seemed like they were out for blood. Harry thanked merlin that he was a seeker and not a chaser. On the downside it meant that Harry didn't move around a lot and was cold about 50% of the time. He returned back to the game and saw Sorryea manoeuvre out of the way of an oncoming buldger, but 5 minutes later it was back trying to knock her of her broom. He watched to see if anyone else noticed, Braine seemed to have a grin on his face and it seemed he had already picked up on Rio's weakness- what he didn't know was the she was also Harry's and that trying to knock her off her broom reminiscent of a near fatal accident years ago was a sure fire way to get him killed. Turning back to the game he realised this needed to be over soon.

"_What's the seeker doing looks as if Harry's spotted something-ah no he was probably moving out of the way of the bludger which almost knocked Sorryea of her broom. That sure seems to be happening a lot. But a close one. Looks as if Braine is organising his team there flying into some sort of formation, what's that... GOAL!! Braine team has scored. Tom's in possession of the quaffle back passes it to Rio and GOAL. Braine got the quaffle no wait Sorreya has and another GOAL. Looks as if we know whose going to win"_

Harry smiled, at this rate he didn't even need to catch the snitch. But still, he looked around for the snitch –when.

"_Someone has knocked Sorryea of her broom, she's holding on with one hand and her broom is jerking up and down. Rio's stopped with the quaffle and looks at his team mate. His motioning to his team mates and- the quaffle's been thrown into the air, his used his broom end to sail it into the goal post in an amazing show of talent and now his at a standstill waiting. He looks down and Harry's got Sorryea on his broom and what's this- Braine chasers have abandoned the quaffle and are boxing them in- surely that's illegal."_

"_The school brooms weren't built for two people and the amount of barraging going up there can't be good. Is that- YES Sorryea has taken control of the broom and Harry is trying to stand up- THAT RIGHT HIS STANDING ON HIS BROOM- what will he do next!- HARRY HAS JUMPED- and is sailing through the air- his caught the snitch amazing!- And look Rio has collected his falling teammate. Was this not a spectator match? We have seen true talent today!"_

Rio flew him and Harry to the ground. "The son of a –" began Harry as he marched over to Braine "what the hell were you doing trying up there".

"It was an accident" said Braine.

"Accident? You ordered your team to box us in".

"So what I thought you could handle it".

"Oh really" said Harry as he pulled out his wand "try that again and you'll be sorry".

"Bring it on" he too pulled out his wand and hurled a curse which Harry deflected with ease. Harry sent back a quick succession of spell which disabled him and left him vulnerable.

"Harry stop it, its not worth it" said Sorryea as she to landed next to him "please I don't want you to get into trouble" Harry didn't meet her eye "he tried to kill you".

"Yeah ME Harry and I don't want you to hurt him- not yet anyway" she added and Harry lowered his wand.

"Fine" said Harry and he swished his wand "but try that again and you'll end up with more than standing in a stadium full of people in your underwear". Braine looked down to find his robes gone.

"Harry" scolded Sorryea as she blushed.

"I didn't hurt him".

"Still" she shook her head and walked over to Rio.

"Great game" said the caption of the quidditch team "were looking for a chaser for the senior team the position is yours if you want it and you" he turned to Harry "how about-".

"Malloy" said a tall darker haired guy "hang on I have an offer for him".

"Jesse" he nodded "you want him for your team".

"What team?" asked Harry.

"The official duelling team, it would require you to discipline in Warrior, well ok not require but it would be beneficial".

"Me? But why".

"I see the potential, so what do you want. Quidditch or Duelling".

"Duelling" said Harry with no hesitation, "I can still be on JV quidditch".

"Well welcome to the team".

And that's how it began the divide of the trio. Harry went on to choose Warrior discipline and a minor in healing his time was split between duelling, class and quidditch. Rio undertook Alchemy and a minor in Warrior and spent all his time with the qudditch team. Sorreya remained in general studies and couldn't decide between healing and spell writing. It was unfortunate that is was a Christmas letter that brought them back together.

Harry sat as the lunch table surrounded by his duelling mates when the colour drained from his face. He looked up and sought out Rio and Sorryea, even though they had not been talking that often they would always be there for each other.

"What's happening?" Harry's hand were shaking so much that he pushed the letter into Sorryea's hands.

"Is this true," she asked "You're Godfather is back".

"Says he was in jail but they found out recently that he was innocent and he wants you- you were suppose to go with him it's was written in the will".

"I- its Dumbledore" hissed Harry "I just know he did this"

"He wants to meet you for Christmas".

"Oh he'll meet me" said Harry "But I'm not sure his going to like what going to happen. But I need you guys to come with me".

"Of course" said Sorryea happily

Rio nodded.

"The trio back together" she laughed and hugged them both "are the world ready for this".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing. Neither do I own Friends  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know.  
**Focus: **Harry  
**Feedback:**Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… OK well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **When Petunia and Vernon son Dudley dies at 2yrs old, Harry appears on their doorstep like a miracle, a second chance. He is given everything he desires and when his 14th birthday comes will he leave his family.

**Just call me Dudley**

**Of Snakes, Lions and Traps**

Harry, Sorryea, Kai and Rio stood face to face with a man- no a giant, a kindly face though he had they could not get over his size.

"Name's Hagrid" he had told them "I'll be taking you to meet your Godfather. You can all fly?"

Mute Harry accepted the broom and climbed on with ease, his best friends and Kai following him. They waited for the giant to hope onto a motorbike and then drive of into the air. They flew together, keeping close to the light of his umbrella wand, but far enough to watch him. In silence they descended, were forced to read a piece of paper and then enter the now visible house. Shouting greeted them, an old lady screaming of impure blood and traitors. Harry was not impressed.

Hagrid took the lead blocking the view from them until they reached a kitchen. A herd of red heads greeted him with smiles and loud talking; they stopped abruptly when they saw him and took to staring. "Bloody hell" one said "his Harry Potter look at the scar" they returned to gawking once more.

"It's rude to stare" said Rio his eyes iced and his voice stone. They stopped.

"I'm sorry" said the lady and she hit each boy with a spoon "it's just an honour" she moved forward and pumped his hand.

"And you are?" asked Harry.

"Mrs Weasley, and these are my children" she motioned to each one in turn, stopping only when she got to the twins who pretended that she got them mixed up "and your friends" she asked once she had hit each one with a spoon. Harry couldn't be resentful to a woman who had that many kids "Rio, Sorryea and Kai".

"Nice to meet you dears" she said kindly.

"Hi" waved Sorreya giving an extra wink to the twins who were waving excessively.

"I was just making lunch you hungry" she asked.

Kai stepped forward "where's his godfather?" his tone was very much businesslike "I'd like to ask him some questions".

"Questions?" she stopped stirring her pot "what for?"

"For peace of mind" was his simple reply.

"He'll be down shortly but until then," she yelled "Ron! Why don't you take them to the den your friends should be arriving any minute" The boy Ron flushed and then stumbled out the kitchen.

"Milady" said the twins Fred and George as they offered an arm each "we shall show you the way".

Sorryea curtsied "why thank you kind sirs" Rio rolled his eyes at the antics.

"I'll stay here" said Kai sharing a look with the boys, one that said keep your guard up.

When they got in the den they found two other people, a bushy haired girl and a rather round boy.

"These are my friends Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom" said Ron "oh and that's my little sister Ginny" he pointed to a girl with a bright red face.

Harry nodded and took a seat next to Rio.

"Hi I'm Hermione I've read all about you" she said as soon as his butt hit the couch.

"That's great" replied Harry. She stood in front of them awkwardly.

"Ignore them" said Sorryea "they are socially incompetent" she hit both of them playfully and allowed them to pull her down so she sat on one knee each "Names Sorryea and this is Harry and Rio".

Hermione looked slightly disproving as she sat on both boys knees. Harry could see she was trying hard to figure out the exact dynamics of their relationship.

"Nice to meet you" she said finally "and then eyed Rio, your not very friendly are you".

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, while Sorryea smiled "I mean" she continued "hardly a smile on your face and-".

"No Rio's very friendly in fact once we turn him on its hard to turn him off, so he has to keep it all inside".

Harry released a breath, happy that Sorryea had defused a potentially hazardous situation.

But Hermione eyed him as if unsure of the truth of that statement. "Oh well" she began then paused and looked at Harry "you must be pretty happy to meet your godfather".

"Not really".

"But his your Godfather" she repeated "the only link to your parents".

"My aunts my mother sister I think that's a link".

"Yes but I heard that she wasn't very nice to your mother in fact-".

"Haven't you ever heard not to believe everything you've read or heard" said Rio.

Hermione gasped while there was a shriek of indignation by the Weasley's.

"Hey take that back" said Ron, who held his fists up ready for a fight "she was just saying"

"No" said Rio.

Ron moved closely "take that back".

"Why don't we all just calm down" said Sorryea "it's not a big deal, back to your respective corners".

If it was possible Ron seemed to get redder, he clearly did not like to get told off. "Who made you boss" he snapped "my mum told me about people- about gir- girls like you" he said.

"Like me?" she asked.

"Yeah" said Ron as he began to stutter "you know, you're a-a-a"

"Scarlet woman" muttered Ginny and then looked up as every eye turned to her "I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was just speaking".

Sorryea gapped at them for a second, and Harry could literally feel the tension in the room, when suddenly she bust out laughing "I'm honored, really I never imaged myself as being particularly good with people of the opposite sex, well except quidditch players and those who are, you know, emotionally stunted, but really a scarlet woman"

The red seemed to drain from Ron's face and instead of a red flush of anger it was a red flush of embarrassment.

Hermione stepped forward "maybe I was a bit rash, but I did read that-" she stopped and broke of what she was saying "maybe we could start again"

Harry shrugged but didn't say anything. The time seemed to tick away in silence, which suited Harry's lots well enough. The Hogwarts gang however seemed nervous and on edge, Hermione was biting her bottom lip, Ron was red faced and staring at the floor, Ginny was still staring at the floor, and Neville was staring of into space. Almost an hour later Kai meet them in silence.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked at his brother "Of course your not going to say" he turned to Ron "what about you".

Ron shook his head but continued to glare at Harry.

Kai sighed "well then Harry how about you meet your godfather".

Harry rolled his eyes "well this day just seems to be getting better and better".

A tall man with long black hair and gray eyes walked into the room and had Sorryea gasping. Though they had tried to clean up his looks, his face was gaunt, his eyes hollow and haunted, and yellow teeth were encased by thin lips. Indeed he had been carelessly handsome- once, but the man in front of them with short trimmed hair that did not seem to suit him was half of the man he used to be. Harry felt instant pity and rage for the man. How long had he been paying for a crime that he had not commit, pleading guilty for his inability to not save his best friend and nobody saw through his pain to think for a second that it was grief.

"Hi I'm Harry" said Harry, he didn't stand or offer anything more than a name but Sirius seemed to relax as soon as he spoke.

"Name's Sirius, Sirius Black" he held a hand to which Harry shook forcefully. "These are my best friends Rio and Sorryea" he pointed at each in turn. Again Rio nodded while Sorreya gave him a warm smile and a hearty handshake. Once the introductions were done there was a tense moment of silence.

"Why don't we give them time to get to know each other" said Kai.

"Sorryea and Rio can stay" said Harry without taking his eyes of Sirius.

"Well then rest out".

Ron opened his mouth but then closed it; he threw a glanced at Harry before stomping out the room.

"His not a bad sort" said Sirius "just a bit hot tempered".

Harry shrugged "it doesn't matter I had it in my mind not to like him anyway, and he could have been an angel".

"And me?"

"I don't know yet".

"Well that's better than nothing. So tell me about the Dudley's" Harry tensed "look I'm not trying to start anything it's just that the person I knew" he trailed of.

"I don't know who you knew, but my aunt has treated me with nothing but kindness".

"And her son how's he?"

"He died when I was little".

"I'm sorry to hear that," he paused "so you're happy?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't want to start anything and I won't say I'm not a little disappointed that you won't be living with me, but if you feel that's best then- I'm just a little surprised Dumbledore said you were unhappy".

"What else did he say, and just how did he know you were innocent" Rio asked.

"He said, well implied that Harry was having a rough time over there and would be better suited to return to England. As for my timely release he said that he had always believed in my innocent and it was only now that he had the evidence to get me out. His been working on court preceding for years it seems."

Rio snorted and rolled his eyes "what do you think Harry?"

"I think that Dumbledore is a dangerous man".

"Dangerous" scoffed Sirius "no his harmless".

"All the world's a stage and all men and women are merely players," said Sorryea "and Dumbledore seems to be a great player".

Sirius rubbed the stubble on his chin "I- but what is his plan?"

"To get Harry here, he's been trying since the start of the year".

"Well it's not going to happen; I'll withdraw my application from the ministry, but Dumbledore's practically got them all saying that it is in your best interest to be with me."

"A person newly released from Azkaban" said Harry and Sirius shrugged.

"And what will you do," said Sorryea "now your free?"

"I haven't really thought about it, Dumbledore said he would help me out with everything."

"I have an idea" said Harry "not only will it give you something to do- but it will stick it to Dumbledore."

"I think we are going to get on great" grinned Sirius.

It was dinnertime and the trio were seating at one end of the table and the Hogwarts group at the other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley braved the middle along with Kai.

"So is Dumbledore going to be dropping in?" asked Kai.

"I'm not sure" said Mrs. Weasley as she served the food "he could very well" she turned to Harry "his just looking out for you, such a kind man."

"I'm sure he is" said Harry kindly "I would really like to meet him and thank him for reintroducing me to my Godfather".

"Oh isn't that lovely- George" she yelled and slapped his hand with the spoon "he'll be thrilled."

Harry smiled and lowered his eyes "yeah well."

Sorryea took a bite of her food to stop from laughing and began to choke; Rio gave her a firm pat on the back. "Sorry" she said her eyes watering.

"Do you think there is something we can do" asked Mrs. Weasley to her husband.

"I don't think so".

"But you haven't tried, try the fireplace see if you can get him at school".

"Ok dear," he got up and walked out the room.

"So how are you finding school, Hermione here is the smartest witch of her age".

"That's interesting" said Sorryea "the smartest". Hermione blushed.

"You not good a school, well that's nothing to be ashamed about, lord knows I've been trying to get these two more interested in school work" she motioned to the twins.

"Yeah well we're no Hermione but we mange" said Rio.

The room was silent "but that's great I wish I was smart" said Sorryea, the oddity of that sentence not lost or anyone.

"Aah you don't have to be smart" said Harry reaching over to pinch her cheeks "you're just so cute"

"Harry" giggled Sorryea as she swatted his hands away.

"I'm back and Dumbledore said he'll be here any minute, he thought he could go over the arrangements of Hogwarts with you".

"Great" said Harry cheerily.

"What's going on?" whispered Kai to his brother who began to hiss the plan back.

It was a tense wait for the almighty Dumbledore to grace the residents of the most ancient and noble house of black, but come he did, in a display of power that made Harry enjoy what was to come all the more.

Dumbledore peered over his heart rimmed glasses "Harry its unfortunate it took this long for us to meet, but like my dear old mother use to say good things come to those who wait".

"Oh I always thought it was good things come to those deserving"

Dumbledore straightened "now that is a good saying. But I know this is a holiday but I was hoping we could talk about transferring you too Hogwarts as soon as possible. You met Mr. Weasley and his friends".

"Yeah we didn't get on all that great".

"Aah well there are many other people".

"Can my best friends come?".

"I'm not too sure it may take some time for them" he smiled "But I'm sure we'll sort out everything in time". He turned to Sirius "you must be ecstatic to have your Godson back".

Sirius stood from his chair "Of course I am, and like you said the best thing for Harry is to be with me".

"That's right and all of the council agree fully that Harry should be where you are".

"And you, you really think that's best".

"I do" he nodded.

Sirius grinned "then I would like to announce my decision to move to America".

"Wait. What!" said Dumbledore "are you sure?"

"It is after all the best" he nodded.

"Thank you so much for helping my Godfather" said Harry with the biggest grin of the day. His eyes however issued a challenge: _what else you got. _Little did he know that Dumbledore had a lot more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing. Neither do I own Friends  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know.  
**Focus: **Harry  
**Feedback:**Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… OK well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **When Petunia and Vernon son Dudley dies at 2yrs old, Harry appears on their doorstep like a miracle, a second chance. He is given everything he desires and when his 14th birthday comes will he leave his family.

**A/N:** I'm soooooo sorry for the long delay, updates will be more regular from now on- blame it on writer block and a bad memory!

**Just call me Dudley**

**The Trap**

"I'm afraid that Harry just doesn't understand how serious the situation is" explained Professor Dumbledore to his fellow professor.

"Well it's just like a Potter to neglect his duty for fun" the younger professor declared.

"Now now Severus this is not time for idle pettiness. We must put our heads together and find a way to make Harry see the situation for what it is."

"And what is it?" the man- Severus asked.

"War. We are on the brink of a civil war and the only one who can stop it is 1000 miles away and highly unprepared to face the future".

"Well, why don't you just tell the boy this? Why do we have to be all cloak and daggers? Sometimes I think you make the situation much more complicated than it needs to be just so you can feel as if you've accomplished something."

"Wise council old friend, but I assure you that Harry will not respond to that. There is only one way for this to work itself out".

Severus stared at Dumbledore fear and distrust etched on his usual passive face "just what are you planning?"

"I am afraid that I must call upon something that has been long since forbidden by the schools for generations".

Severus stood up, and in his haste knocked over all the books on the table in front of him "you fool, you cannot possible mean to reinstate-"

Dumbledore looked down, deeply depressed "there is no other way".

*****

"What's all the fuss about?" asked Sorryea as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Harry and Rio trailed behind her, carry her bags and books as well as their own.

"What's it say?" asked Harry as he leaned over her shoulder "the Triwizard tournament? What's that then?"

"I think the most important question is, why now?" countered Rio. "Look at where it's being held".

"Hogwarts? Does that man not get the hint" said Harry as they pushed their way back through the crowd and made their way to the cafeteria.

Sorryea grabbed her books from Harry and placed them on the table and then her bag from Rio and sat opposite them, "After Sirius left, I bet Dumbledore is looking for a way to get even".

Harry rolled his eyes, "That man really needs to know when enough is enough", and then looked up as the Headmaster entered the canteen.

"I am sure that you have seen the posters about the Triwizard tournament and many of you have questions about what it is about. The Triwizard tournament was a magical contest held in 1294 between schools in Europe, with each school being represented by one champion. Selected champions normally competed in three tasks designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage. However it was disbanded around 1792 when the death toll became too high" the headmaster put up his hand when conversation arose, "yes I know all of you are now worried. However there has been a tremendous change in the structuring of the tournament. For one, international schools are allowed to enter and we were one of the schools put forward. The selection process was highly selective" he stepped aside to show a large cauldron with a pink flame "the goblet of fire. A highly complex amount of magic was used to create this- and this was the instrument that chose our school to be one of the 5 schools where the champions are chosen from."

"Champions?" someone called out.

"Ah yes, the second change is that instead of an individual representing the school, a team will be selected to compete in the tournament. So all those who want to compete must put their name in the fire and at the end of the week a team will be selected".

Harry turned to Rio "are you going to enter?"

Rio shrugged "I don't need to enter"

"Aren't you even curious about whether you would get selected" asked Sorryea

"Of course I would get selected"

Harry rolled his eyes yet again, "well I'm not going to put my name in it either, like I'd really fall for Dumbledore's trap". He picked up his bag as the class bell rang "I hope whoever goes has a great time. But me I'll be staying here."

Sorryea grinned "good now let's get to class" she said as she shoved her stuff into their arms and took off down the hall.

"You can get that" said Harry to Rio as he pointed to her books and then followed her path.

The end of the week was met with anticipation in wake of the results, but three individuals were indifferent, they knew the real reason behind the tournament and weren't interested in all the hype.

"So" said Braine as he came up behind them in the canteen where the results would be announced. "I guess we'll know once and for all who the better man is".

Rio snorted "I'm afraid you're out of luck, because you, you're not a man, and second we didn't enter".

"I know" said Braine "so I took the liberty of adding _all_ your names, and figured if by chance you do get selected one of you would get killed in the tournament".

Harry stood up in anger "why did you enter us? Aren't you getting tired of being beaten in everything".

"We'll see Potter, we'll see" said Braine and he and his friends moved off.

"That jerk gets on my nerves" said Harry "if we get selected, once the tournament is over I'm going to have to kick his-"

"Harry" scowled Sorryea as the head teacher walked into the canteen and up to the fire.

"Without further ado let's find out who's representing our school". He turned to the fire and a piece of paper jumped into his hands "Harry Potter". There was a round of applause from his fellow duelling team. "Rio Teege", Rio rolled his eyes and went back to his book. "Braine Bloomdale". There was a collective gasp from the audience as their mutual dislike of each other was well known all around the school. "And finally Sorryea Marina". Harry heard Sorryea sigh in relief; he had also been worried about whether she would make the team. "Come on, come on" said the headmaster "come up here so everyone can see you". Reluctantly the gang made their way to the front of the hall "bring back some honour" the headmaster whispered "if Blackwell High wins this, I'll never hear the end of it".

Harry just laughed.

*****

To say there was only a little tension on the way to Hogwarts would be a huge understatement. The tension was palpable likely to combust at a moment's notice. Braine seemed to be doing everything in his power to goaled Harry and Rio into a fight, and Harry's hand seemed to be constantly twitching by his wand. The only reason that there was no fighting was because Kai and Sirius was seating with them and had placed an anti-fight spell over the lot of them.

"Can't you shut him up?" asked an irritated Harry.

"Against his wizarding rights" said Kai with a sigh "but if I could I would have done that a long time ago".

"How much longer do we have left?" asked Sorryea who had the unfortunate position of sitting next to Braine.

Sirius looked out of a window "we're pulling up to the castle now". He stared wistfully outside "this place holds a lot of memories for me. I use to think it was the happiest place in the world".

Harry cleared this throat aware of the pain that tore through his godfather as he know doubt remembered his best friend "thanks for coming with us Sirius".

Sirius nodded once and then whispered sadly "where else am I going to go, you're the only family I've got left".

"Hey what about us?" said Sorryea breaking the tension "we're family too".

"Of course you are" corrected Sirius "I'm here for all of you. I wouldn't be much of a coach if I wasn't".

Braine snorted "how'd you manage that anyway, aren't you an ex prisoners of Azkaban? How does that make you suitable to be our coach for the tournament?"

"If there's one thing I know about, it's surviving. You want to make it until the end then you'll need me".

"I thought it wasn't supposed to be dangerous anymore?"

"There always a chance that these things could go wrong" he grinned "you scared?"

"Nothing scares me" said Braine with false bravado. Rio snorted.

*****

Harry and his fellow champions had been at Hogwarts for near to a week, and they detested it. When they first arrived they were introduced to the entire school, and then the rest of the champions. Of course Dumbledore's mistake was mixing them and their school rivals together, he had been shocked when wands had been drawn and fired in front of the rest of the student body.

On the Hogwarts team, were Cedric, Ron, Hermione and Neville and the trio relationship with them wasn't any better than it was with their school rivals.

After the initial ceremony they then entered a tent for the weighing of the wands, where a wand maker checked to see if their wands were in working order. Then they had to take champion photos. To end the day they later had to meet reporter, Rita Sketter.

"So" began Rita "how do you feel about being champions?". She paused when none of them spoke, but Harry saw her quill moving. "What made you want to be champions?"

Again they said nothing. "Well it was all me actually" said Braine finally, "I put all our names in a hat, so you could say I'm the captain of this team". Rio snorted, and like a piranha Rita latched onto that.

"You'd disagree" she peered at Rio over the rim of her glasses "haven't I see you on the cover of a couple of magazines before?". She leaned in closer "yes yes, your" she snapped her figures together "yes now I remember the youngest boy to ever be scouted for a professional quidditch team". She leaned back into her seat, a victorious smile working its way across her lips. "And the boy who lives" her eyes flicked to Harry. "Yes I can see why you were chosen". Harry's eyes flicked to her parchment, and across the page he saw

_In front of me sits the boy-who-lived, a shy and quiet boy, who dismisses the use of his true title in favour of his rather ordinary name 'Harry'. He rather shyly refuses to answer questions, turning a bright shade of red and looks towards his close friend- his brother for the answer. Who is his brother? None other than Rio Teege – a child star who shares not only charming schoolboy looks, a bright future but also a dark and unhappy past._

"And you would be" continued Rita giving the once over to the rest of the group, "are your parents famous too. No? Shame. Well it doesn't matter. Tell me how does it feel being in the presence of these two? Such wonderful young men".

"Good" said Sorryea not sure about how one began to answer a question like that "to me there just Harry and Rio. Not the boy who lived or a child star- just two guys I would risk my lives for".

Rita grinned, took out a hanky from her large bag and dapped her eyes "that was wonderful. You ever thought about getting into journalism. No? Too bad" she eyed the four again. "How long have you known each other then?"

"Well, I've known Rio since forever, and we meet Harry in junior school and Braine in high school and…"

"Yes yes that is all very interesting but I need to know more"

"But you asked…"

"Yes look guys I'm in the business of selling papers, and sure we've got some great stuff with the boy who lived and a child star but we need more excitement, more gossip, more shock. So what can you tell me about you guys" she motioned towards the entire group "that makes you so much better than the other people who are competing in this cup?"

The trio looked between each other and shrugged "I guess when you peel all the layers off us, we're really just boring people. Sorry to disappoint you Rita" said Sorreya

"Oh there's a story here" said Rita "and I will find it even if it's the last thing I do" she yelled as she got up threw her stuff in the bag and stormed out the room.

"Why do I have a feel that's going to come back and bit us in the butt" said Rio

"It always does" said Harry.

*****

Yes yes I know not a very good chapter, really just a plot driver for the next chapter.

See you then!


End file.
